Luka Crosszeria
"I will never betray you." A man with silver eyes and black hair who's been protecting Yuki from the shadows ever since his birth 15 years ago. Despite being a Duras (demon), he's currently an ally of the Giou Clan and is recognized as a traitor by the other Duras. Although his real age is unknown, his appearance is that of a college student. Normally reserved and indifferent, his facial expressions soften when he's with Yuki. His relationship with Yuki is complicated. He is completely dedicated to Yuki, considering him more important than anything else in the world, yet he won't tell him of their relationship in Yuki's previous life. This is yet to be explained. It was during the last war that he changed sides to the Giou Clan, as he apparently made a binding "contract" with Yuki. Luka is a descendant of the "family of sinners" (Zess) and a high-grade demon (Opasts). As the only Crosszeria with a red Brand Zess, he is also known as "Bloody Cross". Luka battles with a large black sword and can use powerful magic and has a powerful Salamander dragon (Sodom) as a familiar. He was once the loyal dog for the demon king and used to drink his blood, that's why he is stronger than any opasts. But he left his position after meeting Yuki. It was during the previous battle that Luka met Yuki and they fell in love. Luka promises he will stay with Yuki as long as Yuki wants him to. The manga suggests a bit of a darker history. Luka tells Yuki he was considered a slave because he was born into the "sinner" clan, Crosszeria, and that all the other Duras were intent on punishing the whole family and all its descendants for their ancestor's sin. The demon king owned Luka, and as a symbol of their contract, put his own blood into Luka's brand. The demon king's blood made the brand on Luka's arm glow red, and it caused Luka a great deal of pain during the process. Years later, Luka is still haunted by the memory and feels physically ill when recalling it. Because it was a blood seal, if Luka should ever betray the demon king, he would die. Luka explains to the current incarnation of Yuki that since he made a new contract with Yuki, the previous contract with the demon king was voided, allowing Luka to live. Personality Luka Crosszeria is calm and constantly cool, even in a fight, and is pretty much indifferent to everyone but Yuki, to whom he is devoted. Although he is usually so balanced, he can suddenly grow furious, and his power flies up to levels that can be felt from far away. He doesn't trust anyone very much and likes to do things by himself, as towards the end of the anime, where he almost set off to fight Reiga (who captured Yuki) and his subordinates alone. He fell deeply in love with the previous Yuki (who was a girl), even betraying his family. Although Yuki doesn't recall the details of his previous life, Luka still loves him. Appearance "His eyes are blades, and his hair the night. His shape and form are frightening and yet beautiful." A very handsome man, Luka has pale, transparent skin, medium length pitch black hair, vampire teeth and silvery eyes. He is tall with a slender but muscular build and has a red "brand zess" on his left shoulder. He also has a small claw shaped earring on his left ear which allows him to call on his weapon (much like the rings that the Zweilt use to call their demonbane weapons); ROXASS, a black sword. He also wears another earring on the helix of his left ear that's engraved with a control spell. He often dresses in a black coat that flows to his feet, and has a black cross around his neck, which was made and given to him by Yuki. Background He was considered a slave because he was born into the Crosszeria clan (also known as the "Traitor Clan"), and that all the other Duras were intent on punishing the whole family and all its descendants for the crime of selling the names of 'his' brethen over to humans. For a duras, having your name known is the same as being enslaved. The demon king owned Luka, and as a symbol of this, he formed a permanent covenant by putting his own blood into Luka's Brand Zess, dying it red and causing Luka a great deal of pain during the process. Years later, Luka is still haunted by the memory and feels physically ill when recalling it. Because of the covenant, if Luka should ever betray the demon king, he would die, but he made a new contract with Yuki, nullifying his previous contract with the demon king. However, Luka hints that the prior contract with the demon king may not be completely nullified as long as his arm carries the "bloody cross". Relationships Yuki Giou His relationship with Yuki is complicated. He is completely dedicated to Yuki considering him more important than anything else in the world. Yet he won't tell him of their relationship Yuki 's previous life (this is yet to be explained in the manga). It was during the last war when he changed sides to the Giou Clan, because he made contract with Yuki's previous life. But he left his position as the loyal servant of the demon king after meeting the present Yuki's previous life. It was during the previous battle that Luka met Yuki (when Yuki was still a girl) and they fell in love. Luka promises he will stay with Yuki as long as Yuki wants to. Takashiro Giou Luka is wary of Takashiro and finds him unworthy of his trust, despite Takashiro's interest in protecting Yuki at all costs. When Yuki's well-being was being discussed outside the orphanage, Luka attacked Takashiro, just barely missing him on purpose. This is a clear example of the amount of agitation Takashiro causes Luka. A scene that was omitted from the anime, but is present in the manga is when Luka says "You piss me off" to Takashiro and then storms off. Toko Murasame Luka has a friendly relationship with Toko. Although he called her a "random girl" at first, not even telling her his real name, their friendship eventually strengthens. Toko is the Zweilt that Luka gets along with the most. Luze Luze is Luka's younger twin brother. They have no affection for each other and have only met a few times. Luze considers Luka to be a traitor that dishonered their family, and is willing to kill him to help achieve Reiga's goal. The brothers look almost exactly alike, the only differences being that Luze has longer hair and amethyst eyes. Trivia * He is able to control his body temperature. * His two earrings are rather important. The fang-shaped one on the top has Sodom and Roxass (his sword) sealed within it. The one on the side is an ability controlling earring and is engraved with a control spell. * Luka once wore a yukata in the manga but he said it made him feel uncomfortable and didn't like it. * Luka's lucky charm (a black cross) made for him by Yuki has a different design from all the others, making it particularly special to Luka. * His name means "Light." If that isn't shipping subtext, than I don't know what is. Category:Characters